


Le garçon avec le thé

by sankyouandgoodnight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tea, Uhm, herbal tea in fact, so this is in French, yaaaaaay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankyouandgoodnight/pseuds/sankyouandgoodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac lui regardait et sourit.<br/>"Je vous parie une semaine de café que je peux avoir une vraie conversation avec il."<br/>Grantaire tendit la main et lui serra la main.<br/>"Vous etes sur!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le garçon avec le thé

Grantaire avait travaillé au café depuis six mois avant il a commencé a reconnaitre les gens réguliers. Le garçon dans le coin toujours a commandé du thé d'herbes, et il s'a assis tranquillement, écrit constamment. Il est venu au café près de tous les jours et encore Grantaire n'était pas sur de son nom. En fait, les seules personnes qui Grantaire appellerait par leurs noms étaient ses collègues, Musichetta, Éponine et Courfeyrac, et meme avec eux il a surtout utilisée des surnoms.

  
"Ponine, pouvez-vous obtenir plus de tisane? Ce garçon va venir dans environ une minute."

  
Éponine a sourit et elle a ébouriffé ses cheveux avant de pousser devant lui pour se rendre à la cuisine.  
Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, le garçon a trebuché a travers la porte dans un tourbillon de fleurs et d'encre. Grantaire a croissé le regard d'Éponine et il se dirigea vers la table du coin.

  
"Salut, monsieur, ça va? Votre habitude?"

  
Le garcon a sourit à Grantaire et il acquiesca, avant de regarder vers le bas, en se concentrant sur les mots il a été griffonnant sur son poignet. Grantaire secoua la tete avec indulgence et il est retourné au comptoir.

  
"Un conversation réel, cette temps?" Éponine a rit, et Grantaire roula des yeux.

  
"Non. Peut-être quand il a besoin d'une recharge, Courf devrait plutot aller!"

  
Courfeyrac surgissait de la cuisine.

  
"J'ai entendu mon nom?"

  
Grantaire a fait signe au garçon.  
"Allez servir, voir s'il va vous parler."

  
Courfeyrac lui regardait et sourit.

  
"Je vous parie une semaine de café que je peux avoir une vraie conversation avec il."

  
Grantaire tendit la main et lui serra la main.

  
"Vous etes sur!"

  
Courfeyrac saisit le thé du garçon et se promenait a sa table avec la confiance. La tête du garçon a augmenté aussi Courfeyrac approchait et il a apparu heureux (bien que ce soit au thé ou Courfeyrac il n'était pas certain).

  
"Salut! Voici votre thé, monsieur. Et comment vous-appelez vous? Je m'appelle Courfeyrac. Mon ami la-bas s'appelle Grantaire. Il semble impoli de ne savoir pas votre nom!"

  
Le garcon lui a donné un regard effrayée et confuse.

  
"Désolée, désolée! J'irai, pas d'inquieter!"

  
"Non, c'est bien. Moi, je m'appelle Jehan."

  
Courfeyrac a jeté un coup furtivement au garcon, mais à son soulagement, il a été en train de sourire.

  
"Oui! C'est un surnom, ou...?"

  
"Uh, oui, mon nom réel, c'est Jean Prouvaire, mais c'est trop officiel. Je préférerais Jehan."

  
"J'aim bien le deux."

  
Courfeyrac a fait un clin d'oeil a Jehan, qui a rougit.  
"Alors...merci pour le thé..."

Courfeyrac a reconnu que Jehan a été en train de finir la conversation, et il a rapidement parlé.  
"Quel âge as-tu? J'ai dix-neuf ans."

  
Jehan a doucement sourit et secoua sa tête.  
"Peut-etre demain, monsieur Courfeyrac."

  
Il est retourné a Grantaire et Éponine, qui ont ris, et Courfeyrac a rougit.

  
"Et tu es mieux, Éponine? Comment est Marius aujourd'hui?"

  
Éponine lui a donné un regard et s'a rapidement promené à la cuisine. Grantaire a haussé les épaules.

  
"Tu n'as rien a me faire du chantage avec!"

  
Juste a ce moment, la porte s'a été ouverte, et un grand, blond garçon est entré. Grantaire lui regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis regardé en arrière à Courfeyrac impuissant.

  
"Merde."

**Author's Note:**

> alors, je suis désolée pour mon français pitoyable!! je suis anglaise mais j'ai pensé que je voudrais essayer d'écrire dans un autre langue et il me semble parfait de faire les miserables fanfiction en français!:) 
> 
> s'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir si horriblement mal de quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas de beta:)
> 
> thanks!!! please tell me if anything's horrifically wrong or just plain doesn't make sense.
> 
> merci!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
